videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
HeroFall: Guardians
"Freedom or Justice? The truth is never what it seems!" - Tagline HeroFall: Guardians is a new game in the HeroFall Series developed by Ubisoft-Pixar and published by Activision. It is an Alternate Sequel to HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes and takes place in the year 2016, a whole year after the events of TRH. It is shown to be in a non-canon area of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and shows the struggles of the freedom-preserving Winslow Accord as they face the tyrannical hammers of justice, the Common Defense Pact! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release on June 3rd, 2019. Cast * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell Parr * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as John Connor * Ian Etheridge as Jack Parr * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Jai Courtney as Kyle Reese * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Gavin Hammond as Kenny * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Scott Porter as Luke * Christine Lakin as Jane * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley Trailers "Completed Your Mission" Trailer This trailer starts off showing Dash as he walks through the flaming and destroyed Ruins of Metroville Downtown, and he is saying to someone "This? Is this what you wanted? Is this what you were looking for?" as he looks around to see several destroyed and fallen Skyscrapers, dead bodies of Winslow Accord and CDP Soldiers, and then looks up and sees a statue of his father, Mr. Incredible, which has been destroyed by the massive battle. Dash then asks "Was everything you've compromised, everything you've done..! Worth it?" and then a massive Helicarrier is seen in the sky, in flames and destroyed, while a Carrier Flagship belonging to the Common Defense Pact is seen crashed into the streets, and then Dash asks "Was it?" and then looks down as the trailer switches to his first-person point of view, and then Simon Riley, AKA Ghost, is seen lying in rubble and flames as his body has been filled with bullets, and his Exo Suit's Chest Plate has been dented and destroyed by a blast from an EM1 Quantum. Dash then holsters his M16 Assault Rifle and takes out an RW1 Pistol, saying "You've completed your mission, Ghost!" as Ghost weakly looks up at him, then Dash aims the RW1 at Ghost, and declares "Mine is just beginning!" and the screen turns to black, showing the title 'HeroFall: Guardians'. "The Conquering Hero" Trailer This version of the above trailer shows John Connor (Bryant Prince) moving through a destroyed and ruined Building, and then he walks out of it to see the Ruins of Metroville Downtown (the same Ruins that Dash was just in in the trailer seen above). John then starts walking through the Ruins, M27 Assault Rifle in hand, and says "All hail the conquering Hero." as he keeps walking towards the statue of Mr. Incredible, saying "Let us remember him forever as our protector, and not the one who gave us... This!" and he spreads his arms out to show that he is talking about the ruins of the City. He then says "As our savior, and not our betrayer! Let us see him forever as you..." and he looks up at the Mr. Incredible Statue, which is now not damaged even slightly. John then looks down and says "And not as you!" as the trailer shows his first-person point of view, and Mr. Incredible is seen lying in the rubble under his own statue, with bruises and cuts running across his face and his body crushed in the massive Battle. John then throws his M27 aside and then takes out an RW1 Pistol, saying "All hail the conquering Hero. The one who was supposed to save us all!" and he aims his RW1 at Mr. Incredible, who looks up in shock as John says "But now I must save us... From you!" and the screen turns to black, showing the title 'HeroFall: Guardians'. "Traitor" 15-Second Teaser This teaser starts showing a completely darkened screen, and a Barret 50. Cal Sniper is seen, and it fires a bullet, which flies past the screen. Now in Bullet Time from the side of the bullet, the bullet goes into slow motion, showing the word 'TRAITOR' on the side, and it zooms forward and hits an Incredibles Symbol, which shatters into pieces once the bullet hits it, showing the title 'HeroFall: Guardians'. Plot Intro and Prologue (Battle of New York) The game starts off in the Post-Credits Scene from the last game, showing Jack Mitchell writing in his Journal, and after his speech that appeared in the last game's Post Credits Scene, he writes "This may be my last Journal entry. These words, my last... I only hope that my friends will read this Journal, and maybe once they've understood me a little more, maybe they can understand why I did what I had to do back in the Battle of Detroit. We destroyed the Justice Fleet, but The Common Defense Pact took its place. Now, The Winslow Accord is locked in a war that may see no end. My name is Jack Mitchell, and this is the end of my story. Perhaps, it's also the end of my life..." and then a pounding noise is heard from the door of the House, and Mitchell takes out an MP12 Revolver, taking several Ammo Boxes for it and putting them in his pocket. He then says "Come in!" and then the door slowly opens, but then Ilona (another character from Advanced Warfare and Mitchell's possible love interest) walks in, holding her bleeding stomach and an open wound is seen on her head with blood oozing out of it, and she weakly says "Mitchell... They're here..." but she is shot from behind, and the bullet goes right through her. Ilona then falls to the ground as John Connor is seen in the doorway, and Cormack (one of Mitchell's friends in Advanced Warfare) charges at John from behind, but the 11 year old simply stabs him with a Machete without even looking. John then throws the dead Cormack over his shoulder, then rips the Machete out of his stomach and then takes out an MP5, firing at Mitchell, who runs and takes cover as the entire room is destroyed. John and Mitchell then engage in a gunfight, and then Mitchell runs for another door, but gets hit in the shoulder as he bursts through the door and then tumbles down the stairs. John then holsters his MP5 and takes out his Machete again, before walking towards Mitchell, who is crawling on the ground and bleeding. Mitchell then asks "Who... The Hell are you?!" and John answers "I am John Connor. And I've had enough of this pitiful and meaningless Hero Civil War." and Mitchell responds "Who sent you? Black Widow? Ghost?!" and John answers "I'm here because of tye Battle of Detroit. Pay attention, Mitchell: I am going to kill every Hero involved with either The Winslow Accord or The Common Defense Pact. This pathetic War will finally end, one way or the other. And if it costs a few lives? So be it." and Mitchell takes out a Combat Knife, then tries to stab John in the throat. However, John simply grabs the Knife in mid-strike and then takes out a Desert Eagle Pistol, shooting Mitchell in the head and blowing his Brains out. Mitchell then falls to the ground, dead with his Brain splattered all over the ground. John then activates his Earpiece and saying "Mom, I'm done here." and John's mother, Sarah, asks "Is he dead?" and John answers "Yeah, I got another 2 of them as well. The Winslow Accord is going to have a fucking field day with this. Next, we need to target The Common Defense Pact, even things out between them." and he walks away, leaving the dead bodies of Mitchell, Ilona and Cormack there. The game then switches to 4 months later, showing John and his parents, Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese (who have formed Fireteam Exodus and are now involved in the Hero Civil War) as they are in a VTOL Warship, and they are all assembled around a Holographic Layout of the city they are heading for: New York! Fireteam Commander 'Osiris' then appears and says "Fireteam Exodus, this is your briefing: over the last 4 days, the Winslow Accord has been facing CDP Forces in 4 different Cities across America. These battles all ended in one thing: the Accord's Victory. While we mostly lean towards the cause of the Winslow Accord and we all don't like the CDP, we can all agree that the Accord are no saints either. Now, we're going to drop you guys in to New York City, where Winslow and CDP Forces are currently engaged in a destructive Battle. Now, in order to stop them and end the Battle in a Draw, you'll have to destroy CDP Infantry and Tanks along the way, while destroying any of their Warships you can find. However, there is one person that can call this Battle a Draw: Lucius Best, AKA Frozone. Former Hero from the Golden Age and now a member of The Winslow Accord. Your mission is to neutralize both Accord and CDP Forces in the City, so the Battle can be called a stalemate. New York is being destroyed by this meaningless battle! Stop that from happening. Osiris out!" and he shuts off the Message, and John says "I've had just about enough of the Winslow Accord and the CDP. If we're going to destroy them both, this would be a good place to start." and they all load their Weapons. The game then switches to New York City as it is being absolutely devestated and destroyed by a massive Battle between The Winslow Accord and The Common Defense Pact, with falling Buildings, crashing Helicopters and VTOLs into the streets and hundreds dying in both sides, and several C-130 Dropships drop dozens of Paratroopers and Tanks into the Battle. In the middle of the City, Dashiell Parr, Clementine Everett, Jackson Pearce and several other Heroes are gunning down dozens of CDP Soldiers, and then Dash zooms into cover as a Hellstorm Missile Swarm comes into the street, completely bringing down a Building. Dash then hears someone on his Earpiece, saying "This is Bravo 8-0! We are going down at Grid 244650! Request immediate-" and an explosion is heard, and the Signal goes static. Dash then yells "Clementine, Jacks! We have to move to Downtown now. A crucial Dropship just hit the Stock Exchange!" and Clementine throws Dash some Ammo, saying "Let's move, then!" and Aiden Pearce comes in with a Jeep, saying "I heard the Signal. Let's move!" and everyone gets into the Jeep, and Aiden drives them through the City Streets, while Dash, Clementine and Jacks all shoot at CDP Troops and Helicopters, while they support their A-10 Warthogs in the air, which are shooting down VTOL Warships. The game then timeskips to 10 minutes later as Dash, Clementine and Jacks arrive at the Crash Site in the New York Stock Exchange. They then go inside the Stock Exchange and they find the crashed Osprey Dropship, and Dash opens the Hatch, and a Winslow Accord Soldier limps out, wounded, and says "There's a Pilot still alive in there!" and the Heroes walk inside, and the Pilot slowly aims his B23R Pistol at them, and Dash yells "Whoa, hold fire! Friendlies, Winslow Accord!" and the Pilot lowers his Pistol, and then Dash overlooks the massive Battle outside, and then hears a Comms Frequency from the Accord Command say "Heavy CDP presence in Times Square! All units, converge and focus fire on their Quad Tanks!" and then Dash sees a massive piece of Shrapnel in the Pilot's stomach, and the Pilot weakly says "Help me..." and Dash responds "Alright, I'm gonna move you!" as he starts to slowly and carefully move the Pilot. However, the VTOL Warship that John and his parents were flying into the City on comes in and fires Missiles at the dangling Dropship. The Missiles then hit and the Dropship is split in half, and Clementine yells "Dash, get outta there!!" and she tries to grab him, but the Cockpit falls into the streets and Dash is knocked unconscious while Clementine and Jacks remain in the Stock Exchange, as the part of the Dropship they were in was still on the Building. A couple minutes later, John is inside the VTOL as it flies towards the Empire State Building, and Sarah says "We just finished off a Winslow Accord Dropship! Now, we have to take out the CDP Tanks near the Empire State Building." and Kyle is heard saying "Guys, you might want to see this!" and then he shows a CCTV Footage from the Empire State Building, showing Frozone and Ghost fighting on the Top Floor of the Building. John then puts two and two together, saying "If we kill Ghost and Frozone, the Winslow Accord and Common Defense Pact will both be taken down. We can take out both sides at the same time, and end the Hero Civil War!" and his parents agree with him, and then the hatch of the VTOL opens and then they all Repel down into the streets, seeing Accord and CDP Forces fighting using their Tanks, Infantry Units and Warships. John then starts gunning down Soldiers on both sides, and shooting down both Accord and CDP Choppers and Tanks, and then Rachel Kayne (the Battlefield Analyst for Fireteam Exodus) contacts him, saying "Hey, John. Listen, there are a few MAAWS Launchers near you. Use them to take out the Quad Tanks that the CDP are using! Sarah, Kyle, concentrate fire on the Winslow Accord Forces! Remember: we're not on either side!" and then John runs through a barrage of Bullets, Missiles and explosions while gunning down Accord and CDP Troops, who are also preoccupied killing each other. John then slides over into cover and grabs a MAAWS Missile Launcher, before firing a Missile at a CDP Quad Tank, which later explodes and then crashes down on CDP Troops, and allowing Winslow Accord Troops to advance, and Kyle and Sarah gun them all diwn, leveling the playing field for both sides. Several minutes later, John, Kyle and Sarah are making their way up the Empire State Building, and several CDP Troops are heard saying "Take 'em out! Shoot them!" but they are all gunned down as John and his parents go room-to-room and start slaughtering the CDP Soldiers there. The three then run to the Top Floor of the Building and they see Ghost (leader of The Common Defense Pact) get blasted through a pane of glass, and Frozone walks up to him with a Machete drawn, as Ghost's Armor and Exo Suit have been dented and bloodstained. Frozone then says "I'm going to end this, once and for all!" as he raises his Machete, but John grabs a discarded Machete and clashes blades with Frozone, and then says "No, I will end this War!" and he uses his Exo Suit to punch Frozone into another room, while Ghost starts to run away, and Sarah says "Kyle, chase him down! I'm calling Osiris to get the Ship ready!" and then Kyle runs after Ghost, while John fights a ferocious duel with Frozone in the next room, and then Frozone clashes blades with John and says "Ghost is manipulating you! Don't join the CDP, or you'll be going against everything that Heroes stand for!" and John reveals "I'm not sided with either the Accord or CDP. I just want this pathetic and worthless War to end!" and he kicks Frozone in the chest, resulting in the Hero getting blasted through a glass window and down on to a Landing Platform below, and John jumps down after him to continue the fight, while his father takes down Ghost. John and Frozone continue to fight along the Landing Platform and they keep flashing and slashing their Machetes ferociously, and Frozone pushes John back and tries to hit him with a Cryokinesis Beam, which John merely dodges and then charges at Frozone, pressing his onslaught and managing to slash Frozone in the leg, causing Frozone to get knocked aside, crouching on the floor and bleeding, but still trying to defend himself. However, John relentlessly starts hacking at Frozone's defence (holding his Machete up in a defensive posture), and eventually causes Frozone to weakly lower his guard, and John kicks him down. He then raises his Machete and his about to finish the Hero off, but Frozone fires another Cryokinesis Beam at John, causing him to get blasted back into a wall. Frozone then sees Kyle and Ghost fighting on the floor above. He then jumps up and kicks Ghost across the room, then corners Kyle and says "Your rampage of evil ends now!" and John jumps in, defending his father and saying to Frozone "No! It's your evil that's finished!" and Frozone tells him "This has gone far enough, kid! Back down, now!!" but John responds by starting to fight Frozone again, attacking with ferocious blows and weakening Frozone, also managing to get a few strikes at him. John then blocks Frozone's last strike and then strikes back, managing to knock the Machete out of Frozone's hand, then grabs the Hero by the throat and saying "Enough. This ends now!" and he readies his Machete, then brutally stabs Frozone in the chest, and then kicking the Hero out of the Building, and he plummets down into the streets. After Frozone's death, Sarah runs in and says "Ghost is gone! I called Osiris, told him to get an Evac VTOL here right now!" and John asks "Why?" and then Sarah takes out a Holographic Displayer and shows a Video Recording of Mr. Incredible and several Accord Soldiers walking through a Hallway, and Sarah says "We have about 35 seconds!" and then the door to the room explodes, blasting the 3 back as Mr. Incredible and his Troops enter, and Kyle remarks "Or less." and Mr. Incredible tells his Soldiers "Take them alive!" and then John shoots two Soldiersm and then a C-130 Dropship crashes into the building, causing the floor to collapse as John and Mr. Incredible both fall through several floors, and John grabs Mr. Incredible, managing to use him as a battering ram to blast through several floors, before finally landing in a room with several dead Winslow Accord and CDP Members there. The game then switches to the middle of New York, showing Winslow Accord and CDP Members are tearing each other apart in a massive, ferocious battle. Somewhere in Times Square, Luke (a character from The Walking Dead: Season 2 Game) starts shooting at several CDP Soldiers and managing to gun them down, later dodging a Missile as it hits a CE-35 Tank behind him, blowing it up and killing dozens of Winslow Accord Soldiers. Luke then looks in shock as he is surrounded and CDP Soldiers come charging in and aim their Assault Rifles at him, and Luke starts firing at them with his iconic AK-47, managing to get a few kills, but is then shot in the stomach, which allows the CDP Troops to riddle his whole body with bullets, and he falls to the ground, dead. Jane (yet another character from Season 2 of The Walking Dead Game, for those who don't know) then runs towards him and guns down several CDP Troops to try and get to him, even snapping one Soldier's neck, but more CDP Troops come in and shoot her in the back multiple times. As Jane desperately tries to crawl away despite her wounds, the Soldiers finish her off by shooting at her without stopping. The game then shows John as he fights Mr. Incredible, dodging his punches and shooting him with a BMR-D Light Machine Gun and managing to knock of a few shots, but then he gets knocked back by one of the massive Hero's strong punches. John, now slumped against a wall, looks up as he wheezes heavily from the punch and impact on the ground, struggling to breathe as Mr. Incredible approaches him with a huge wound in his chest. Mr. Incredible then says "Sorry, kid... But this has to be done!" as he aims his M6A3 LMG at John, but a VTOL Warship comes in and fires Missiles at Mr. Incredible, hitting his back and causing a huge explosion. John then takes this advantage and tosses a Shockwave Grenade next to Mr. Incredible, which explodes and sends the Hero flying into the air, and John jumps up, then uses his Exo Suit to punch Mr. Incredible throught the air and sends him bursting through a wall. However, just as John is about to get out of there, he feels the ground starting to shake violently, and then hears his Communications Device broadcasting "There's huge Seismic Activity underground. It's a huge Earthquake! All units, evacuate from the City now!!" and then the ground breaks, and John jumps between gaps in the destroyed streets and runs into a collapsing Building. The game then switches to Dash's point of view as he, Clementine, Violet and several others run onto an ERE-15 Evac Ship, and then Violet asks "Are there any more?!" and Dash answers "No, they're all dead. Get us out of here!" and then the Evacuation Ship takes off, and then every building in the City comes down after another Seismic Quake, which causes the city to get flattened and every Building falls down on remaining Civilians, CDP and Winslow Accord Troops alike, along with Tanks, crashed Helicopters and Planes. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to 2 hours later in a Diner somewhere else in America, and a News Broadcast comes on to the TV, and Colonel Ashley Palmer (a high-ranking Officer within The Winslow Accord) appears, saying "We have just received conformation from New York City. That on July 31st, 2016, 2 hours ago... General 'Apex', the man most commonly known as Mr. Incredible... Died, in the line of duty." as everyone looks in shock at the Broadcast, which is playing across the United States with millions of people watching, and Palmer announces "Out of respect for those who may have lost loved ones in the Battle of New York, we are holding back the complete account and all our findings on the Battle of New York. Mr. Incredible would never have agreed to special treatment, to be elevated above anyone else. But, we must acknowledge the loss we have all, every American here or elsewhere, suffered today. And we must fight, together, as Mr. Incredible fought. We must end The Common Defense Pact... Not be ended by it!" as it shows the perspective of a UAV Camera Drone above New York, and the camera zooms in down to the middle of the city, showing Mr. Incredible lying seemingly dead under huge debris, and then the entire nation of America looks shock at the dead body of their Greatest Hero. Back in the destroyed New York, the game turns to midnight as John wakes up in the debris as he groans in pain, and then picks up a dusty and scratched RW1 Pistol, looking out at the destroyed New York and saying "My God..." and then sees a XR2 Osprey fly in, and then hides behind an overturned Car, and he keeps sneaking through the destroyed New York City, using the darkness of the night and the debris from fallen Skyscrapers, along with his small but slightly tall size, to his advantage. After several minutes of sneaking past passing Ships sent by The Winslow Accord, he sees Mr. Incredible, shoving a piece of debris off himself as he lies in a pile of rubble and crashed Aircraft, and then John starts saying "All hail the Conquering Hero. Let us remember him as our protector, and not the one who gave us this!" as he spreads his arms to signal that he is talking about the Destruction of New York. John then walks over the dead bodies of Luke and Jane, saying "As our saviour, and not our betrayer!" as he looks up at a Statue of Mr. Incredible and says "Let us see him forever as you..." then looks down at the broken and dying Mr. Incredible, saying "And not as you!" and he takes out his RW1 Pistol, saying "All hail the Conquering Hero. The one who was supposed to save us all! But now I must save us... From you!" as he aims the Pistol at Mr. Incredible and pulls the trigger, hitting Mr. Incredible in the head and blowing his Brains out. With America's Greatest Hero dead at his feet and hundreds of other corpses sprawled around him in a pool of dry blood, John trembles and shakes as he drops to his knees and then drops the RW1 next to him, and then starts crying after realising what he has just done, then hears a voice behind him say "You regret it, don't you? Good. That's a sign of remorse." and he grabs the RW1 and aims it, turning around, and seeing Clementine standing there. Clementine then looks at him and says "You know that's a one-shot Pistol, right?" and John responds "Yeah, like I'm falling for that one!" and he pulls the trigger, but only hears a click, indicating that the gun was out of ammo. Clementine then lunges at John and grabs the RW1, throwing it to the side and then throwing John to the ground, pinning him down by his arms. Clementine then tells him "You killed him! Why?!" and then John breathes heavily and says "I... Because I want this Civil War to end! It's pathetic and meaningless. Heroes around the Country turning on each other, killing one another... And for what? Freedom or Justice, which side are you on? Bullshit!" and then Clementine stands up, and John starts to get up, but says "You should just kill me now. I'm not joined with either side, nobody but my parents and teammates will remember me." as he sheds a few tears over what he has done. However, Clementine just holds out her hand and says "No. Choose a Side." and then John looks up at her, asking "You're not gonna kill me?" and then Clementine answers "Depends. You choose Freedom, I'll take you back to the Accord Base. But, if you choose Justice, then I'll blow your Brains out right here." and John, after a few seconds, takes her hand and is helped off the ground, and then a VTOL Warship comes in and Clementine tells John "You've made the right decision. What's your name?" and then John answers "John. John Connor." and then Clementine says "I'm Clementine Everett. Come with me, and just don't worry. Anyone tries to hurt you, I'll stop them. But I can't promise that the Accord will trust you, because... Well, they sort of hate you right now." and then they get on the VTOL, heading back to the Winslow Accord Base in Washington DC. The game then switches to the Winslow Accord Base in Washington DC as Clementine and others are arguing over John's arrival, with Kenny (another character from The Walking Dead Games) says "What the fuck is going on?! You took this little shit in after he killed Mr. Incredible?!" and Clementine argues back, saying "Kenny, shut the fuck up! Since when do you care about who I bring in?" and Kenny responds "I care when the person you bring in destroyed New York City and killed hundreds!!" and John counters "That wasn't me, you fucking dick!" and then Dash reasons with everyone, saying "Listen, we can talk this out! John may have killed a lot of us, but that doesn't give you a reason to be an absolute asshole, Kenny! Oh, wait, I forgot: that's all you know how to do!" and then Kenny snaps back and says "Lee died because of people like this kid! We trusted you, Clem. I trusted you and all you're doing is throwing that trust back in my face!" and Clementine argues "I'm so sick of your 'wounded warrior' act, Kenny! You don't trust anyone, and you are overall just an asshole!" and John says "I couldn't agree with that one more!" and Kenny, now going over his limit, says "Fuck this, I'm dealing with this!!" and he aims a Glock 17 at John, and Clementine shoots the Gun out of his hand, but Kenny tries to throw a punch at John. However, Clementine catches Kenny's fist and then starts crushing his hand, causing Kenny to drop to his knees, screaming in pain as Clementine says "Try that again, and I'll break the other fucking one!" and Kenny starts asking "The other wha-" and Clementine answers by breaking Kenny's hand, and leaving him on the floor, muttering "Dickhead." and then John looks at her, mouthing "Wow" as he walks to the Weapons Room (So, yeah, this scene is just to indicate that: Kenny's an asshole and Clementine is a badass, for those who haven't played The Walking Dead). John then enters the Weapons Room and sees Clementine loading an AMR9-G, and then he says "Hey, Clementine... What you just did, that was amazing. You crushed that guy's hand like paper." and then Clementine responds "Yeah. Kenny's a real asshole." and John asks her "You know him well?" and Clementine answers "Yeah, he's... Sort of my guardian. After my adoptive father, Lee, died a year ago, Kenny started to take care of me. But he can overreact sometimes." and John asks her "Why's he such a dick, anyway?" and then Clementine explains "He lost his wife and kid after a CDP Covert Squad came to his home in Florida, and shot his wife and son while the three of them were in a Truck, parked in the Hills. Kenny got shot in the stomach, then knocked out. They left him there and a group of people found him, and called an Ambulance. He kind of went insane after that, and doesn't trust anybody outside The Winslow Accord." as John has a slightly sympathetic look on his face.